In practice, such connectors must be designed so that the contacts (which engage together to form the connection) do not become disconnected when subjected to different loads and stresses, such as those imposed by vibration, temperature differences and the like. In addition, the connector should be relatively easy to connect and disconnect.
To meet such requirements, connectors often include latches for connection and disconnection. Such latches ensure that mated contacts remain reliably closed and are prevented from opening during operation of the electronic assembly in which they are used.
In order to disconnect such a connector, the latches must be disengaged. Typically, this is achieved by means of pressing a pair of tabs on the latches at each end of the connector towards the center of the connector and then moving the connector so as to disconnect it. However, these tabs are usually small and may not be noticed by a person removing the connector. Excess force may be applied to the connector to remove it without first unlatching it. The tabs or latches may be damaged so that the connector does not latch properly when it is replaced. Alternatively, a person removing the connector may instead attempt to do so using the cable as a handle, thus risking damage to the cable's connections. Additionally, the requirement for two tabs to be pressed towards the center of the connector while simultaneously removing the connector means that removal of the connector may require two hands to perform the operation.
So it would be desirable to provide a connector which latched and unlatched automatically and could be connected and disconnected using one hand.